1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a smart watch and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a smart watch for performing a function based on whether the smart watch is worn by a user and on the direction and distance of movement of the smart watch on an arm of the user who wears the smart watch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Development of wearable computers is accelerating with advances in technology. Wearable computers refer to computers that a user may naturally wear like clothes, watches, glasses, and accessories. Smartphones or tablet PCs may be easily manipulated with fingers or a touch pen but may be inconvenient because they should be carried in a pocket or bag or be held in the hand. On the other hand, wearable computers may achieve better portability than smartphones or tablet PCs because they can be worn around the wrist or worn like glasses. Specifically, as an example of a wearable computer, a wristwatch-type mobile device, i.e., a smart watch, capable of wirelessly using various services such as a diary, messages, notifications, and stock quotations has appeared in the form of a variety of products.
A smart watch may have a small display area and have restrictions in input indicating to perform a function. Therefore, technology of detecting input indicating to perform a function of a smart watch is required.